Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gusset plates for joining abutting wooden members in the construction of roof trusses, floor or ceiling joists and the like and more particularly, to a calibrated gusset plate having a calibration at the mid-point of each longitudinal edge and each transverse edge of the gusset plate to facilitate equal distribution of each wooden member on the gusset plate. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the calibrated gusset plate is characterized by a rectangular gusset plate stock which is constructed of sheet metal and includes multiple prongs or teeth which are struck from the plate and project to one side thereof in a series of perpendicular, longitudinally-extending rows. In a preferred embodiment a calibrating notch is formed in the gusset plate at substantially the mid-point of the longitudinal edge and transverse edge of the gusset plate for alignment with the abutting edges of the wooden members to be connected by the gusset plate. In another embodiment, a bead projects from the mid-point of each longitudinal edge and each transverse edge of the calibrating gusset plate. In still another embodiment, a calibrating scribe is formed in the gusset plate at the mid-point of each longitudinal and transverse edge thereof, and in yet another embodiment a calibrated aperture or opening is formed at the mid-point of each longitudinal and transverse edge of the calibrating gusset plate.
One of the problems frequently encountered in using conventional gusset plates to join a pair of abutting wooden members in the construction of roof trusses, floor and ceiling joists and the like is the difficulty in achieving an even distribution of the area of the gusset plate on each of the two wooden members which are to be joined by the gusset plate. This is difficult since the worker positioning the gusset plates on the wooden truss members typically does so with one of each pair of gusset plates underlying the wooden members. The calibrated gusset plate of this invention is characterized by a calibrating notch, bead, scribe or aperture formed in the gusset plate at the mid-point of each longitudinal edge or each transverse edge, or both, of the gusset plate. The calibrations allow the worker to align the calibrations in the gusset plate with the junction of the wooden truss members to be connected, in order to achieve an equal area of distribution of the gusset plate on each of the wooden members.